


In the Arms of a Hero

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Bed Sex, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Grinding, Naked Cuddling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: A particularly steamy night brings up memories of the things Tetra has lost in her life and those that she still fears losing. Link takes it upon himself to remind her of what she still has and the strength they share.





	In the Arms of a Hero

"Too darn hot..." Link muttered to himself as he tossed underneath the bedsheets

The dog days of summer were in full swing and he was certainly feeling it. The hero turned to look at the wall clock which appeared to be nearing twelve and then back to Tetra who was lying motionless beside him. He did not understand how she could rest so easily in this heat. Thanks to the intimacy of their relationship, they had no qualms about sleeping in the nude and that somehow still wasn't enough for him. Not wanting to bother the girl sleeping next to him, Link forced himself to deal with the heat in still silence, but the ring of the clock striking midnight at that moment had a pair of tender arms wrapping around him from behind. He knew who it but was surprised by her calm during the embrace.

"Mmph... Tetra..." he mumbled as she pulled him back into consciousness.

"Sorry about this," Tetra apologized for the disturbance, "I know it's not really the time for this, but I need a moment right now.

"No, Tetra, it's always the time," he half turned so he could look at her face and sensed a great deal of somberness building, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's exactly wrong but..." she paused to hold him tighter, "Now that it's after twelve, it's the anniversary of my mother's death."

"Oh... wow..." the hero was left at a loss for words, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, no, you don't need to do anything," she reassured him, "I just want to make sure you know how happy it makes me to have you here with me now."

"The feeling is always mutual, Tetra," he rolled over completely so he could gaze directly into her eyes as he hugged her back.

He remained quiet as this was a subject that he still was not fully prepared to tackle but he still let his body do plenty of talking as his chest pressed up against hers and their hands ran along each other's backs. Her expression seemed to brighten somewhat when he applied a kiss to her forehead, and she finally seemed ready to speak again.

"The relationship between my mother and I was nowhere near perfect," Tetra admitted, "but now that I know what I do about my lineage I now understand her in ways I never did while she was alive."

"I would imagine that stuff would be a difficult for anyone," he replied, "It's a big reason why it's so important to me to be here for you."

"Despite all that though, it's my father who I'm truly clueless about."

"Really?" Link's eyes widened as she opened up about another subject that he normally dared not broach.

" I don't know if you know this but nobody on this crew has any idea who my dad is. My mom had me on a one-night stand," Tetra calmly revealed to him.

Link took in this new information as respectfully as he could, but continued to enjoy feeling the smoothness of her skin on his body

"I wouldn't know what sort of men my mother was into, especially not my true father. I never met him or even saw a picture," Tetra grew more serious as she continued, "Mom was the one who taught me what it meant for a woman to fend for herself, but perhaps she believed in the concept a little too much. She would never allow any single man to be her crutch or handcuff. When she was in the mood for a special companion, she went out to take one at her closest convenience and casually moved onto the next once she had her fill. I have no idea how or why she got pregnant with me. She wasn't the sort who would've had it happen if she didn't want it to, but I know nothing more of the circumstances surrounding. Was it a solo romp or a gangbang? Did my dad even know she was fertile that night? Was she a little less than sober? Your guess is as good as mine."

"Tetra..." he briefly interrupted her, "There's no reason to assume the worst without evidence, and not any of the shame that might be involved is yours to bear."

"I know, but it's impossible for me to not at least occasionally wonder about where I came from and what made me into what I am," she resumed, "What did I inherit from my dad. Is it some of my best traits or only my worst? Did my mother ever look at me once and clearly see where she could have done better on my face or figure? Even a single pictograph would yield so many answers that now appear forever out of reach. A look in the mirror only reveals a half-finished puzzle."

"Tetra..." he found himself unable to come up anything to say that would properly comfort her, he decided the least he could do was open himself up a little more to her in return, "I can at least say I definitely knew who my mom and dad were although they certainly weren't nearly as special as your family, but they passed away when I was really young. Aryll was not even a year old yet."

"There is no need to downplay your parents like that for me," Tetra consoled him, "The fact that they managed to have a kid like you is plenty of special enough. I can only imagine how proud they would be."

"Well, Grandma was all I could have ever asked for in a mother, but not having a dad around pushed me to be stronger and work harder to take care of both of them. I suppose that's why there was never any option for me but to go after Aryll once she was taken by Ganondorf. You kept on telling me that I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, but there was nothing for me to think about. It was my duty to go."

"And you taught me a lot by doing that. As a pirate captain, I had learned to always weigh the risks and rewards of taking any specific action, but you showed me that there will be times where you have to commit to something and go after it no matter what the potential cost might be. It's how I worked up the nerve so settle on you and only you as the man in my life. Otherwise, who knows where I would have ended up?"

"You're the smartest person I know. You would have figured it out, one way or another."

"Maybe... it's just something that I think about every once in a while," Tetra murmured, "I've never been unhappy with how my life turned out. Together, Gonzo and Nudge offered everything I could ever want in a father with all of them coming together to give me the world's greatest seafaring family. I never resented my mom for a moment for a second over her life choices. It just leaves the constant question on if I'm doing better than she did. Am I repeating her mistakes or making brand new ones?"

Link pulled her closer than ever as she unveiled a lifetime's worth of doubts to him. As much as he wanted to soothe her uneasiness, it was also an open look at the thoughtful woman dwelling within the feisty pirate that he had truly fallen in love with. This was the woman he had vowed to devote his life to even if he was the only one in the world that could see this side of her. It was all he could do to try and come up with something, anything to give back in this moment

" I know your brain is probably scrambling to come up with some sort of tender one-liner for me right now, but you've already done plenty," she seemingly read his mind, " I have a lot of questions about what to do with this life of mine and where my place in the world is, and it's only in my time with you that I've gotten my clearest answers so far."

"And what are they?"

"How well did my mother do in selecting my father? How do you properly evaluate a potential spouse or sexual partner? How would I be able to properly judge prospective fathers of my children with no reference of my own father to speak of. Those are the questions that always rose to the forefront in my mind. For a brief time, I thought it best to avoid kids, but the stakes were raised when I learned of my true heritage. It didn't take long for me to at least consider your potential, but it was mainly as barely lingering whisper or a fleeting teenage dream. I knew you were a guy of tremendous integrity and character, but I could never guess how that would transition into potential family life. Would you have any interest in me as your girl? How long would you stick around? Did you have any desire for our relationship to be sexual one. What if all that heroism was a cover for impotency? I could never even consider asking you these things while we were going steady, but I simply had no way to form a solid conclusion on my own, but, with you by my side, I couldn't possibly be happier with what I have found. In you I have found my answer for what it means to be a man and what it means to love and be loved."

"Oh, Tetra..." the tension between them finally released into an all-out embrace.

Their lips came together while the rest of their bodies did all they could to experience as much of the other as possible. With her usual hairstyle undone for bedtime, Link could savor her shimmering golden locks to their fullest extent in sight, touch, and smell. It was the ideal metaphor for the hidden complexities to her character that piqued his sense of discovery in the most wonderful ways. Meanwhile Tetra traced her fingers along both the muscles he had built up for her and the various scars he had taken on for her. One in particular that she knew he had received from the Great King of Evil himself mere inches from his heart warranted special pause from her. As a true man though, the Hero could only hold out so long. With their groins rubbing together amidst all the other activity under the sheets, his manhood started to rise up proudly against her stomach to signal his most fervent desires.

"Tetra, I..." he tried to speak before being shushed by a single finger of the captain.

"Don't apologize for that," she sternly instructed him, "Never apologize for that."

"Sorry," he apologized for trying to apologize, "No matter what I'm doing, there isn't a single part of your body that doesn't make me completely want you."

" I know but you also know I've never had the best self-esteem regarding my femininity. At times, I do think I should sample some frou-frou dresses and makeup for special occasions."

"That would drive me just as crazy."

"and maybe I still will one day, but, in these circumstances, I can only experience comfort and joy when I feel your attraction for me so open and honestly."

"Trust me, it's not something that's easily faked."

"To be honest, it leaves me somewhat envious," she slowly grinded onto his member, "Especially through you, I've discovered the male body to be a truly beautiful thing. It's so... authentic."

"Authentic?"

"As you said, there's nothing here that can be fabricated. Every minute detail, the size, the shape, the hardness, the twitching, the throbbing, it just doesn't work if your heart isn't in it, both literally and figuratively. Your passion dictates your performance. I wish I could really respond properly. Not just by teasing you a little bit or thrusting a little harder but something... more."

"Are you kidding? Did you have any idea what sort of sensations being inside your body gives me?"

"I've put a finger in there once or twice, it's wet and squishy. I can see the appeal but it's always the same down there. I love how your body changes as if I'm awakening the true you.

"It's anything but the same to me. I feel like I've learned to pick up on your thoughts based on what I'm feeling when I go in. There are all sorts of subtle changes that go on that I never would have dreamed of as a kid."

"Is that truly so?"

"Care for a demonstration?"

"I wouldn't love anything more right now."

Not wanting to let up on their steamy snuggle for a moment, Tetra wiggled her hips and slipped a hand under the covers to direct him to her entrance. With a buck of his hips, Link swiftly made his initial penetration of her womanhood to start working his way inside. There was no panic to be found in this particular union. Every second and every inch he moved was given the full appreciation it deserved by both parties. Even if it was still likely only close to the beginning of their lives, they were savoring this bonding as if it could be their last.

"Tetra..." Link stayed true to his boast and began to read off her inner feelings, "You're clinging to me so tightly right now, and yet you're otherwise so calm. I know how happy you are to be here with me, yet you're more focused on waiting to see what I'm going to do next."

He pushed himself in another inch and was greeted by a vice grip from her walls as he was about to get all the way in. Conversely, retreating an inch or two prompted a violent response from her with shivering and noises leaking out of her mouth.

"I see it now... No, I feel it now," the hero astutely observed, "You want to be closer to me every bit as much as I want to be with you. When you get me inside, you grasp onto it tightly, hoping to get more but not showing it too much out of uncertainty in how I'll respond. You delight when I do decide to go in further but push back fiercely when I get to a point that you fear is too close, for fear I won't like what I find. Then, when your actions succeed in getting me back off, your body shows a fair deal of pleasure to conceal equal feelings of agony and frustration, wishing I would have made that final push and trying to lure me back in, in the hopes that I'll break through next time."

"W-What? Y-You got all that from a single stroke," her tanned face couldn't fully fight off a certain shade of red. Link responded with another similar but slightly faster motion that got a response reminiscent of the first one but much stronger.

"I don't think you doing it intentionally, but you're still hamstrung by a degree of guilt you aren't fully aware of," he told her, "There's a fear you can't shake that somewhere along the line, some unflattering aspect to your past or personality is going to emerge as a deal breaker for me in my desire to have you as my wife. You think that could be the reason your mother wound up fathering you with a man she never saw again. It saddens me to see your heart bogged down by such negative sentiments, but grateful to have the manhood now able to look into those concealed emotions and address them thoroughly."

Link followed up by shoving himself into her with all the might he could, ramming through any and all resistance until he was certain he had bottomed out on his substantial length to rest snugly at the end of her vaginal canal with her cervix. The pressure trying to keep him out was great, but once he got through, he felt waves of bliss rushing through her that he could tell were nothing but blissful. So much so it got her teary eyed in a way he had never really seen.

"I should get all of this fully by now, but I stupidly keep trying to force myself to forget," Tetra sobbed lightly, "I have no idea exactly how long it's been since Hyrule was lost or what my family has been up to since then, but whatever it is it shouldn't have anything to do with you. I can clearly see the scars you've gotten because of me already. If this keeps up, one day, you'll be saddled with one of my problems that you really aren't ready to take on and something will happen that I won't be able to fix. That's probably what my mom thought anyway.

"Don't say I got these scars because of you, say that I got them for you!" he boldly overrode her, "Being there for you as you search for this land and rebuild this kingdom is all that I want out of life anymore! I don't care what the cost is. Nothing compares to the thought of losing you. The only thing I want out of it us your love and your trust. As long as I have those two things, I can live and die a fulfilled man."

With this declaration, the energy of Link's manhood raging within her intensified Tetra wholly meant what she said before about his passion and authenticity, and her firm comprehension of it touched her heart in a way it hadn't been since the very first time he had ever told her he loved her and even for the staunch leader, it was time for her own feelings to flow.

"I don't know what I could ever do to deserve you, Link" she finally allowed the tears to run, "I've caused nothing but problems for you and given you as much work as any of the countless people who are depending on you. For me to be the one you've chosen to commit to, I'll pay it back even if it kills me."

"The chance to hear and feel your innermost thoughts and to savor moments like this are all I'll ever need," he settled the position of his body to fit in more neatly with hers while she squirmed to get her legs around him so they could be as close now as physically possible.

He rocked his hips gently to tickle her insides while she tightened up to make his flesh as cozy as possible, but there was no hurry to be in here. The sensation of fullness within her and wholeness within him. These are what they cherished most as they were connected at their cores. The tears and spiraling emotions passed but had only really managed to give way to fiery arousal. She knew he had his own deluge to offer before they could be finished.

"This is much more like it," Link sighed, "You're still tightening up nicely when I move in, but it's in a way that yearns for me to move more instead of less. That's the Tetra I know and love. Always pushing me to do my best."

He closed his eyes with steady, gentle breaths, and, all at once, Tetra felt his erection solidify to a level of hardness that she still did not know of any material which could be used as an adequate substitute. A fine swelling of his shaft accompanied this enhanced rigidity. Just as he could read her emotions before, Tetra could sense how Link was unburdening himself emotionally as well as physically. The breadth of the hero's strokes increased but the compassionate degree of strength and pacing he made them with did not. This was the Link no man or object could ever replace.

"Oh fuck," Tetra let out a gasp and growl more in line with her usual self, much to Link's delight, "For all of the privileges and duties that my Royal Blood affords me, is it merely fate or a divine blessing that I should get to experience a ravishing man like this?"

"You're the one who's ravishing," he returned the compliment, "It's like I don't even need to do anything. I'm just following the natural rhythm of your body urging me in and out, and it just seems to innately know where and how I most like to be squeezed. All the while, I'm free to enjoy the rest of your gorgeous body. I just feel so complete right now."

"For all your kind words, I wish I could fully understand what decision I made with my skin, hair, or figure to get you this hard. It's like a... I don't even know how I would begin to describe it."

"It's nothing in particular, it's just... you. There's some sort of raw instinct in me that tells me to keep on getting harder the more I'm with you."

"I can't believe how at ease it puts me to be stretched out like this, what was once empty to be made so full. My womanhood just can't get enough of feeling that colossal, concrete pillar of flesh prying it apart, poking against my most sacred spot, the very center of my being."

"It's a place I'm always eager to visit."

"And here comes my favorite part," she moaned and nuzzled up to him closer still, "Now that it's this hard, I can clearly make out your heartbeat pulsing through your tremendous manhood. Every subtle shift is now so vivid. To be able to connect with you like this, it actually does make me glad to have been born a woman."

"Same here," he pecked a kiss on her cheek and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

She could tell he was getting closer to release, but he remained ever steady in his pace. Playing with her hair, rubbing up against her face, massaging her perky breasts, stroking her adorable abdomen, sinking his fingers into her healthy rear. These were the things he remained fixated on in his journey to his climax. After all, he had done and was still doing for here, Tetra was more than happy to remain patient and bask in this moment with him.

"I'll never know for sure, but I can only pray that my mom got to know what it's like to be held like this by my dad, even if only once," Tetra lamented.

"It's his loss if he didn't. This is the best I've felt in a loooong time," he hummed, "Thank you for entrusting yourself to me like this."

"It's because I really want you to entrust your semen to me," she cooed.

"Oh, it's definitely coming. I just want to have the most distinct mental image of you right when I'm filling you up."

"What I'm detecting that you have stored up in that member of yours is nothing short of overwhelming. Thinking about those heavy, bountiful balls of yours churning around and brewing up a load just for me makes it even better. I'm so excited to take it."

"Just a little more. Just a little more..."

The amount of twitching Tetra felt going on inside her had her truly impressed with how long he had held out. This was an embrace that he truly was not in a hurry to have end, but she knew it also meant the inevitable release was going to be out of this world. Tetra was more than glad to fortify the grip her legs had on him and wrap her arms around his while counting the seconds until he would blow.

"I want you to focus carefully the hold I have on you right now," she purred, "the lack of any means for you to escape or any intention from me to let go. You may think it's what you want but I'm actually forcing you to release your seed inside my pussy. Know why? Because I absolutely need it. My family line must go on, and you possess the only semen in the world that my body would be willing to accept. I physically reject the notion of having it be anyone else. My children will know who their father is because there's only one man I'll ever allow it to be. How does that make you feel, Hero?"

"Fine with me as long as you're ready for just how many kids I want. Mmm, here they come!"

With his erection finally billowing out, he put as much weight as possible into the final three bucks of his hips with his grand climax hitting right as he kissed her luscious lips with the head of his member kissing her cervix. His ejaculation came as a lively, boisterous stream. His seed poured into her core while her ears were treated to the cutest sounds that she had ever heard come out of his mouth which had her reaching an orgasm of her own. She dared not actually peek under the sheets to see just what sort of mess their fluids were making on the bed. The thought of it only made the experience more thrilling.

"So muuuch, cuuum" Tetra let out a haughty chuckle, "And allll for me."

"It's the least I can do," Link smiled back, "Anything to help you out on a day like today."

"It wasn't my intention to disturb you, but this is better than simply going to sleep, right?"

"A lot better," he continued to hug her, "Honestly, it's still kind of hot for that."

"I don't mind waiting it out with you. Seriously, thank you for everything," Tetra finally felt her own fatigue setting in and began to doze off while still tangled together with him, a position they were both more than fine with holding until the sun rose.

There were still a lot of unknowns they knew they were going to have to face and not all would turn out the way they wanted them to, but they knew they had someone who there for them unconditionally and do all they possibly could. What more could they have asked for?


End file.
